Existentialism On Prom Night
by Spunky Lily
Summary: [Songfic] Tara thinks about what lies ahead of she and Willow just before the beginning of 'Seeing Red'. Happy V-Day, everyone!


**Disclaimer:** The song used for this songfic is 'Existentialism On Prom Night', and belongs to Straylight Run, 'Leap Of Faith' (the song Tara sings) belongs to Michelle Branch, and Tara and Willow belong to Joss Whedon, who has my undying envy.

**Author's Note:** Fwee! My first songfic! Anyway, I wanted to do one of these for a while, so—yeah, I thought some W/T goodness (which is so depleted of these days—with all of the badly written Spuffy populating about half of the _Buffy_ section) would be perfect for V-day, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Existentialism On Prom Night**

_When the sun came up  
We were sleeping in  
Sunk inside our blankets  
Sprawled across the bed, and we  
were dreaming_

She held no greater desire in that single moment than to never leave this single, pure contentment ever. She never wanted to return to what seemed like a world far away, of uncertainty, angst, and sorrow. The one beyond the silky red covers enveloping she and her lover. The day was dawning with an array of pinks and yellows, soft color dancing across the bed and their bare skin, and all seemed to be so perfect, so wonderful, that the world waiting for their lives to return to it seemed like a hellish thought to explore. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace, as she stroked the scarlet tresses of her love, her Willow, remaining in this dreamy place. Crimson, she knew now, wasn't a color of blood or death to her anymore. It was the color of heaven, without a doubt. She held Willow closer, sniffing her hair as she still lingered in unconsciousness. Scent, she'd read, was the closest ties to memories, and, no matter what happened, she knew she wanted to remember this moment forever.

_  
There are moments when  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us  
And we're keeping it  
Keep it all going_

_This delicate balance  
Vulnerable, all knowing_

The whole world seemed to spin around them, as Willow stirred gently in her arms. The woman's eyes fluttered open leisurely, and her thin lips curved into a smile, "Hey, baby," she whispered, her voice a bit hoarse from the lack of moisture in her mouth, but her thirst wasn't enough to get her to move away. "Can we keep this going forever?"

"Of course," the ashy blonde beamed tenderly back. The knowing in Tara's eyes soothed her, Willow wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's torso and pulling her closer.

_  
Sing like you think no one's listening  
You would kill for this  
Just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
You would kill for this  
Sing like you think no one's listening  
You would kill for this  
Just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
You would_

"I've never had anything like this before," Tara brought up after a long period of relishing silence.

"Wha'do you mean?" Willow asked, sitting up a bit straighter against the pillows and her fellow witch's limbs.

"Love, real love, I mean," she answered quietly. "I look at you, and I know that I'd die for you, I'd kill for you…"

The redhead smirked pleasantly, burying her head in Tara's collarbone. "I'm getting sleepy again…"

_  
Sing me something soft  
Sad and delicate  
Or loud and out of key  
Sing me anything_

"Sing me to sleep," Willow added the request, knowing of her entrancing singing voice she'd heard what seemed like billions of years ago.

Tara cast a surprised glance at her girlfriend, who'd already closed her hazelish green eyes. For a moment, she was silent, and then she drew in a nervous breath and began a few clear, beautiful lyrics to a song she'd been familiar with for a while, as she adored Michelle Branch:

"One less call to answer  
feeling full of despair  
don't think I can get through it  
just one last prayer  
And it's a leap of faith  
when you believe there's someone out there  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh  
and when I call out to you  
will you be right there  
right there…"

_  
We're glad for what we've got  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out  
Right in front of us_

As more of the words seemed to pour out without automatically, she eyed her Willow, her one, and somehow, she knew, even once this moment was gone forever, erased like names on a chalkboard, she would have forever for instants like this occur. She wanted forever with Willow, and forever was laid before them.

_  
Sing like you think no one's listening  
You would kill for this  
Just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
You would, you would  
Sing like you think no one's listening  
You would kill for this  
Just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
You would_

And, eventually, as she continued to croon, Willow, despite being ever the shy singer, joined in her song, with an almost inaudible singing voice. In that moment, there was union, now more than ever, and Tara didn't just know this time, she was absolutely certain, that they were forever. That she was mentally affirming what she'd said before; she would die for Willow, she would kill for Willow.

_Sing me something soft  
Sad and delicate  
Or loud and out of key  
Sing me anything_

"And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,  
and I'll remember when you told me,  
I could trust in you…"

Willow's slightly out of key voice died away, sleep coming over her once more. Tara began fondling the red hair again, and she grinned, still singing the last cords of the song, and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

She loved her.

And, they had forever ahead of them…


End file.
